The Fury of the Snow
by ArtemisimetrA
Summary: The fate of the Jade Temple rest in the hands of the young White Tiger, Yu'Lung. Can he stop this mysterious force? Or will his fate be sealed before he finds the true Dragon Warrior?
1. Chapter One: The Tiger of the Snow

**Chapter One: The Tiger of the Snow: Yu'Lung**

"It seems he may be what we hoped for after all Master Oogway." Shifu told his master as they watched a young White Tiger punched the air doing amazing aerial flips.

"Yes Shifu, he has potential, his heart is pure." Oogway replied. "But, you know as well as I that the warrior will not come for many years."

Shifu sighed at his reply. "Yes master."

"You don't want the peach story again do you Shifu?" His master replied with a smile.

"NO, no master. I understood." Shifu told him holding his head.

Oogway gave a big smile and began to walk back to the Jade Temple. As he did the young Tiger back flipped to Shifu and bowed.

"How did Oogway like my performance master?" The young male said with his arms behind his back.

Shifu patted the young ones head. "He said you had potential Yu'Lung, but the dragon warrior will not be around for years to come."

Yu'Lung sighed looking away. "I understand master." He bowed before Shifu again.

Shifu smiled and put his hand on Yu'Lung's back. "Come young one, let's go see Tigress and the others."

Yu'Lung smiled at the name Tigress as they headed back to the Jade Temple. Little did they know something was lurking. As they left, a silhouette appeared where they used to be.

"So, not even the strongest here is the dragon warrior eh?" The mysterious figure said staring at a massive boulder. He hit it in several places and it obliterated into ash. "Seems I'll have to wait then." The man seemed to disappear in the lotus flowers in the wind.


	2. Chapter Two: The Training Begins

**Chapter One: The Training Begins**

As the Shifu and Yu'Lung returned to the Jade Temple, they saw the young warriors training as well doing there usual routine. Shifu tapped the ground three times with his foot and the young warriors immediately came to his position.

"Welcome home Master Shifu." The all said in harmony.

Tigress turned to Yu'Lung and bowed once again. "And welcome home to you too fellow warrior." She said smiling. The rest joined her. Yu'Lung gave out a smile and bowed back.

"Young ones, your training is about to begin. Hurry to the grounds, I will meet you there." He told them all bowing.

They all ran out of the temple up the stairs to the grounds. Tigress ran next to Yu'Lung smiling. "Race ya Yu." She began running on all fours speeding past the rest. Yu'Lung soon followed but was far behind.

"I'm not losing!" Yu'Lung yelled as his eyes seemed to change. He suddenly lifted off the ground and sped past Tigress and landed at the training grounds as returned to normal.

Tigress, who was far behind with the others, was stunned so much she could not move.

"Come on Tigress." Monkey said lifting her up as she stayed in the same position.

Yu'Lung was doing his usual full split stretching tossing pole staffs up and juggling them. Tigress and the other students watched him in amazement, many could not even do the full split yet but Monkey and Tigress, yet Yu'Lung learned it in his one year of being trained here at the temple.

[Many hours later]

Yu'Lung stood in front of the young Crane.

"Are you ready Yu'Lung?" Crane said not wearing his Chinese hat.

"I was born ready." Yu'Lung said smirking.

Immediately, Crane struck. Unwise was this move as Yu'Lung delivered a swift kick to his beak sending him flying upwards. Yu'Lung back flipped onto the trampoline and jetted towards Crane grabbing his legs and spinning mid air, letting go of him sending him straight to the ground as he was stuck in the ground by his beak.

"Ow" Crane said irritated. He pulled himself up and Yu'Lung fell onto Crane's back slamming him back down. He bowed to the young warriors and Shifu. He smiled at Tigress as she smiled back.

"You're up Tigress. Beat Yu'Lung and you shall be his first defeat." Shifu told her.

"I am ready master." Tigress said bowing to Shifu and stepped in front of Yu'Lung.

"You know I won't hit you right?" Yu'Lung asked the young Tigress.

"I know, but you still manage to beat me. I might never know your secret." Tigress told Yu'Lung in a sad facial expression.

"Well, If you win I might just teach it too you."

Tigress smiled at Yu'Lung and went into her fighting position. Yu'Lung put his hands behind his back and stood straight.

"Do your best." He said smiling at Tigress.


	3. Chapter Three: The Ox Lord: Ju Hai

**Chapter One: The Ox Lord: Ju Hai**

As the dark silhouette moved across the snowy planes of a high mountain over looking the village below the Jade Temple. The dark beast snorted and punted a huge boulder out of his way unveiling a massive door. He knocked five times as a the door slowly opened as a small toad stood in a dark robe.

"Welcome home my liege." the toad said and croaked as he bowed.

The silhouette came into light and was reveled to be a massive ox. He pushed the toad out of the way and continued towards an elevator with the toad following behind.

"We are visiting the leopard again, no?" The toad asked the massive ox.

"Yes, Tai Lung might be happy too know that there is still no dragon warrior." The ox said in an extremely deep voice.

As they went down farther and farther, the smashing of wooden objects as loud grunts came from the cracking. As the elevator hit the floor, a leopard came into vision bashing wooden spiked dummies to pieces with a single blow. The leopard's ears twitched upward as the elevator hit the floor and the ox came out. The leopard bowed to the ox in respect.

"Hello Master Ju Hai." The leopard said the massive ox.

"Quiet Tai Lung, you'll be happy too know that a dragon warrior still has not been picked." Ju Hai told Tai Lung as the sat down near a small pond.

"Yes, I told Shifu I was the dragon warrior." Tai Lung said clenching his fist

"Don't get your hopes up Tai Lung, Oogway stated that the Dragon Warrior will still not be around for many years.

Tai Lung began to laugh at Ju Hai's statement. "You think I'd believe that fool Oogway?"

"You should, he IS the wisest in the land after all, wiser than I even."

"You agree with that idiot?!" Tai Lung charged at Ju Hai jumping behind him. Ju Hai spun quickly and delivered seven pokes to Tai Lung's stomach that gave off black rings. Tai Lung fell in his position not able to move or speak.

"I agree because he is right, but the power of the Dragon Warrior belongs to another." Ju Hai said as he stared at a large painting depicting a warrior emitting a dragon shaped aura fighting many warriors at once.


End file.
